Trapped
by no-oneneedstoknoww
Summary: Just a drabble of Zuko's fist few days of being banished.Read if you like. I'd appriciate it. first fic, too. This may be a whole oneshot thing. i dunno yet. Thank you fot the reviews so far! Ch 3 Up.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Just an idea. I got bored one day, and decided to write a fanfiction. And, yes, it's my first one...(on this site). Yea, well, I know for sure, that I am NOT a good writer. I mean, there are plenty others out there that could kick my ass at this stuff. So, yea. I wrote this a while back. Note the date at the bottom if it shows up. So, yeah, this is at the time when Zuko once lived on his ship.

I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender, so don't sue me. My mom will kill me.

1/1/06

I don't feel like explaining details, I just want to write Fanfiction drabbels.

It had been only had been a week since his banishment, and three days living on that boat with his uncle Iroh. He hated it. Zuko had been on many cruses before, and had gone on various boat rides in the past. But for some odd reason, this boat ride wasn't as pleasant as his Uncle Iroh had tried to make it seem. Of course, it was one of the most finest ships of the fire nation. Beatify crafted, plenty of rooms, servants, and a chef. His father could have left him on a tiny scrap of wood with a sail, and have him do everything himself. At least his father had been rational about his resistance at sea. But no matter how perfect the ship was, it would rock more fiercely for some reason. And sometimes harsh smell of the sea would make him vomit. But as much as he didn't like it, Zuko tried his very best. He needed to regain hid honor.

"Why aren't you eating Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked worryingly." I thought soumen, and Takayaki were your favorite."

Zuko shrugged, as he played with the food on his plate. "Not hungry..." he moaned. Iroh sighed out of frustration, and continued with_ his _eating. He's sick of it. Iroh had just about had it with his nephew's angsty behavior. All he had been doing was sulking in is room, crying softly to himself, or staring blankly at the walls enclosing him in his pit of misery. Now, Iroh knew that what Zuko was going through was crushing him. Zuko had told Iroh himself; the first day of his banishment, how he felt . Iroh couldn't watch his nephew go on throughout life this way. He knew that if he didn't step on this issue now, there would be no help, in helping Zuko.

"Zuko..." Iroh said looking up from his plate. "I know that you're sad. I mean, your father banished you from any threads of his love. You're average life-style is ruined, your chance at being the next fire lord may be at stake."

"... I think I gonna be sick..." Zuko said, running to the nearest railing on the deck. Iroh closed his eyes as Zuko began to empty out his stomach. Most people would find this disgusting, but to Iroh, this was normal occurrence. Poor Zuko had gone down five pounds from his depression, burning up sickness. So unhealthy. _That poor boy_. _My poor nephew_. Iroh thought. Zuko left the deck, and to the nearest bathroom to wash out his mouth of it's nasty after taste.

_There's gotta be something I can do..._ Iroh thought. When Zuko returned, he tried again, to pick up, where he left off at his dinner. But his hunger seemed too lost, and refused to return to him. He didn't want to live this way, miserably; constantly blaming himself, and never getting anywhere.

_Why did I have to speak out? Why me?_ _How can this happen?_

"Zuko...?" Iroh said, noticing his discomfort. "Tell me what's wrong."

Zuko stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"I just..." He tried to hold back threatening tears._ I will not cry... _"I just want to go home... I wish none of this ever happened."

"Oh, Zuko..." Iroh said,"Don't think of this as a punishmentThink of it asa challenge. You do wanna get stronger, right?"

Zuko nodded, wiping away a tear He needed to be strong.

"-And," Iroh went on,"if you ever wonder, your father still loves you-"

"Shiiiiit." Zuko murdered through clenched teeth. Iroh threw him a serious glare.

"I'm serious, now. Your father's doing this for the better. And when you catch that avatar, and when your father gives you the throne... boy, you best be ready for your duty as firelord."

Zuko nodded.

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I know I only got three reviews, but it still means a lot to me, so I'd want to thank them all for that.

Yea, I'm ridicules. So, I am going to continue this fanfiction, b/c I don't know what else to write, I meanitwouldprobablybeclicheandyea,I'mprettypathetic. OKAY.

Well, this takes place now, on avatar. Like, how Zuko is now, as a refuge. Just some things that could have happened before the episode 'The Chase.' Ah well, guess I'll take the plunge. Wish me luck if you want.

The sun beat hard that day, and Zuko could almost barely take it, lying on the grass of the small earth kingdom village. He was starting to get sticky with sweat.

It wasn't easy being a refuge for him. He couldn't let his identity be revealed to anyone. He couldn't let anyone know he was from the firenation. He couldn't let anyone know he was royalty, and didn't need to be reduced down to what he was, even for his own safety. He couldn't let anyone he was Zuko, himself.

Keeping these things hidden inside him was beginning to make him sick. He was tired. Sick and tired of having to be someone else. It just wasn't him.(duh.)

"Hello?" a voice rang from behind him nearly making him jump.

"Good Agni…" he mumbled to himself turning back.

A girl came walking up to him. She had dark brown hair, and faire brown eyes, which were nearly gray. Her skin was a pale nearly matching the color of her tunic, and long baggy pants.

"Oh, no." Zuko thought. The last thing he needed was someone near him. He didn't feel like lying to her, but he had to for his sake.

"I've seen you around the village. You look like you need to settle down somewhere."

Zuko was scared for what she was to ask next.

"Would you like to relax at my Inn? It would be at least a bit cooler than out here in the sun."

Zuko groaned. He didn't want to give up such a good offer; however, there was a chance that someone could recognize him.

"No. I need to be moving on."

With that he left without even giving a thank you.

The girl mentally slapped herself in the head; she was so close to having him.

'Azula won't be happy with me now…' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I'm gonna put up ch3 of this tale. I thank everyone for their reviews. It really means a lot to get them, so thank you, all. I really hope this fanfic will be good. To be honest I'm just writing as I go. --;

Okay. On, then.

The girl retired to a large, stone building, which was abandoned from everyone in the small Earth Kingdom village. Only, her and her two friends were allowed to stay in there for as long as they needed.

She knew showing up empty-handed would anger her friend to the extreme, and that scared her.

She apprehensively entered the bedroom in which they all stayed in, hoping things wouldn't get out of control with her friend's temper. Luckily, Azula was not present, and Mai was the only one in the room.

"Ah, you're back." One of them said, while brushing her long blak hair. "So, Ty Lee, any luck?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "No, and I was so close too." She sighed. "Mai, Azula's gonna kill me."

Mai thought.

"Well, you have some time. Lucky for you, Azula isn't here. She went out into the village. She told me to stay here. It's strange…she never goes anywhere alone."

The Village that day was crowded to the extreme. People flooded the streets, making it hard for Azula to get around. People pushed past her, not knowing who she was. Only the ones that could identify who she was gave an instant apology, and scuttled off in fear. Not even the poor lying on the sides of buildings would even ask for her charity. Everyone knew that for some reason Azula was to be feared more than her older brother. She only interacted with people for information on her brother's whereabouts, and that was all.

She was on a mission, and an important one at that. She had taken it upon herself to go and capture her brother, wherever he was. She knew that her friends could not accomplish it themselves. She needed aggressiveness, and neither Ty Lee, nor Mai had any of that. Azula did. She figured hiding her appearance wouldn't work out anyway. She was enough for him. She would meet him one-on-one.

Finally after walking for over several hours, she found her destination. She had heard from one of the residents of that village that they had seen someone similar to Zuko head into a particular building some hours earlier. That was more than enough for Azula. She would take it from there. Azula knocked on the big wooden door of the large stone building. She had suspected it to be a restaurant of some sort. Seconds latter the door opened, and a skinny old man answered the door.

"How may I help you miss?"

Azula cocked an eyebrow. Obviously this man was too old to recognize her royalty, and insisted on calling her "Miss" rather than "Princess". Azula rolled her eyes.

"May I help find a table for you to sit at?"

Just as Azula opened her mouth to speak, she gasped. There far across the room from her sat her brother at a bar of some sort. His attention was on her drink, as her absent-mindedly stirred it repeatedly with a spoon, as if waiting for it to do something. Azula smirked. She was lucky her brother was so oblivious to her existence in that room. Now was her chance. She would have him captured at last.

Alright. It's done. Tell me what you think please. I think it could have been a bit better, though. --;


End file.
